


Friends with Benefits

by Corrie71



Series: Friends with Benefits Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in their second year at the Academy, Jim and Bones have a friends with benefits arrangement. What happens when Jim discovers he wants more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they did most Friday nights, Jim and Bones took refuge from another long, brutal week at the Academy at their favorite dive, the Purple Squirrel. Jim left Bones holding down a barstool, nursing his third bourbon and branch of the evening and practicing his fiercest scowl while Jim took Gaila for a spin around the dance floor. Midway through the song, Jim noticed Bones chatting to a blonde guy still dressed in scrubs. Just as Jim dipped the Orion girl, Bones cupped the blonde man’s face in his legendary hands and kissed him for all he was worth.

“Jim! You dropped me!” Gaila squawked from the floor. He helped her up, still staring, dumbfounded at Bones. Gaila followed his gaze and commented, “That’s an awful lot of tongue.”

“I know, right?” Jim said, still staring. He pushed his way through the dance floor and made his way back to their table, ignored by Bones and his new appendage. In quick succession, he finished all the drinks that were left, tossed some credits on the table, and with one final, incredulous glance over at Bones and his make-out partner, headed back to the dorm.

As he walked through the cold night, Jim told himself he was being ridiculous. He and Bones had made no promises to each other. They had no commitment between them and they liked it that way. They were friends. Friends who sometimes indulged in a few side benefits, like messy blow jobs and intense, fast fucks. Bones, still bitter and angry from his awful divorce, even told Jim once that he was glad to have the regular sex and stress relief without all the relationship crap.

Jim got back to their dark, cold, empty dorm room and stripped out of his jacket. He flopped on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, trying not to think of Bones kissing that other guy. He and Bones rarely kissed, usually just getting down to the business of getting one or both of them off as quickly as possible. Their Academy schedules didn’t allow for much more than that and neither he nor Bones were much for romance.

Well, maybe Bones was. He’d been soul-kissing that guy, biting his lower lip, cupping his face…

He’d never kissed Jim like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim laid on his bunk, wondering just who Bones’ make-out partner was. The guy’d been wearing scrubs so most likely Bones knew him from work. Jim wracked his brain, desperately trying to think of anyone Bones had mentioned recently. He often shared stories of his cases and patients with Jim but he’d never seemed to stress any one colleague over another. Still, the way they’d been kissing…it sure looked familiar and comfortable…like it probably wasn’t the first time…

His stomach twisted as he considered. Was it possible Bones and the blonde stranger were…dating? 

Jim swallowed hard. If they were, why hadn’t he told Jim? Why hadn’t Bones introduced him to his…whatever-that-guy was? Was he ashamed of him? Of Jim?

His teeth ground together and Jim forced himself to relax. He rolled over and punched his pillow, sucking in a deep breath. He probably should study. The big xeno-liguistics exam was next week. Idly, he wondered what the klingon word was for kiss… 

Though Bones and that guy hadn’t been just kissing. They’d been making out, probably headed for the nearest bed as soon as possible. Jim squeezed his eyes shut as his vivid imagination gifted him with thoughts of Bones and that guy naked, entwined together, doing all the things he and Bones did together…and more…

To Jim’s surprise, the door hissed open. _Bones could not possibly have brought that guy back here, could he?_

“Hey kid, where’d ya go?” Bones greeted him easily, toeing off his shoes and flopping down on his bunk. He raised his head, relieved to see just Bones. 

Instead of answering, Jim rose from his bunk and crawled over into Bones’ bed. He straddled his friend and glared at his kiss-swollen mouth. Bones steadied him with his hands on his hips but otherwise waited for Jim to make the next move. He evaluated Bones’ appearance with narrowed eyes. His already plush mouth was swollen but there were no other marks Jim could see. Well, he could fix that. 

Blue eyes meet hazel for an instant before Bones raised an eyebrow at him. Without a word, Jim yanked his own shirt over his head before pulling Bones shirt off him, hearing the fabric tear. Bones groaned, running his fingers up Jim’s back into his hair, arching into him. Jim loved the smell of Bones—lime from the cologne he wore, coconut from the shampoo he used, underlaid with antiseptic from the medbay. He drew a deep breath, comforted and aroused by Bones’ scent.

Jim palmed him through his jeans, squeezing just the slightest bit harder than necessary. His free hand fisted in Bones’ hair, pulling his head back, leaving his neck bare. Jim bent his head and sucked on Bones’ neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Jim licked his way up Bones’ neck, pressing biting kisses along his jawline before plundering his mouth. Bones tasted the same—smokey bourbon and peach. Jim moaned as he rocked against Bones, desperate for the friction and heat they created between them. 

Without stopping their kiss, Jim’s nimble fingers undid the buttons on Bones’ jeans and yanked his underwear aside to wrap his hand around Bones’ thick, rigid length. Jim stroked and teased, just the way he knew would make Bones the most insane with need and desire. In return, Bones palmed his ass through his jeans, pulling him closer. 

Sometimes just rocking together was enough to get them both off, leaving them satisfied and sated quickly. But not tonight…

Jim pushed away, standing long enough to shuck his jeans and help Bones get his pants off too. Jim shoved Bones back down on the bed as he scrabbled in Bones’ bedside table for the lube. Bones pressed the tube into his hand and rolled over onto his stomach. Jim slicked his fingers before breaching Bones’ entrance, his free hand tracing the constellations of freckles on Bones’ back and shoulders. The brunette gripped the headboard, bracing himself on his knees. 

“Easy, Jimmy.” Bones panted and then moaned as Jim crooked his fingers just right. Jim slipped a third finger inside, loving the sounds Bones made before canting his hips up, in open invitation. Jim positioned himself behind Bones and thrust deep into Bones’ tight heat. He seated himself fully before grasping the other man’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jim set a punishing pace, withdrawing almost fully before slamming deep again and again and yet again. Bones pressed back into him, meeting each savage thrust, giving as good as he got. 

Bones propped himself on his elbows so he could reach his own cock. Jim knocked his hand away, as he stroked the long, silken length of him, just the way he knew Bones liked best. In seconds, Bones shuddered and shook through his own climax as Jim continued to pound into him, chasing his own release. Just as he crested into a blinding orgasm, Jim’s last conscious thought was, “Mine.”

He collapsed onto Bones’ back, both of them panting. He rolled off his…friend…roommate…lover….to flop next to him in the bed, contentedly warm from the press of their sides together in the narrow bunk.

“What was that about, kid? Didn’t manage to score at the bar?” Bones sat up and stared down at Jim. Their eyes met and Jim swallowed. He glanced away, not wanting Bones to guess what had driven Jim to such a frenzy.

“You complaining?” Satisfied, Jim stretched like a lazy cat, enjoying the aches their passionate and rough sex left all over his body. He smiled and winked at Bones who just shook his head before heading toward their tiny bathroom. “Hey, you didn’t introduce me to your friend.”

Bones stopped and turned back with an adorable blush coloring his cheeks, “That’s just Dave.”

“Dave?” Jim said, trying keep his voice even and mild. 

“Friend from the medbay.” Bones shrugged and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door, leaving Jim alone with his not-very-comforting thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning, Bones. How was your shift?” Jim greeted Bones, just after sunrise on Monday morning. Bones always got stuck with the graveyard shift in Medbay on Sundays. Made for an extra-grumpy roomie at the start of the week. Jim drank in the sexy sight of Bones in his blue scrubs. He loved when Bones wore scrubs home. As he crossed the room to stand in front of his sleepy friend, Jim wondered if his roommate would be up for a little role-playing.

“Started out alright then had to treat the overflow from a twenty hover-car pile upon the bridge. Damn idiots, driven’ around in all this fog…” 

When Bones was still mid-sentence, Jim cupped Bones cheek and kissed him, slow and deep, sliding their tongues together, fisting his hands in Bones’ dark, silky hair. Bones wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him closer, and biting his lower lip, just like he’d done to David at the bar. With a grin, Jim broke the kiss, loving the dazed look in his Bones’ eyes. He leaned close and nipped Bones’ ear before trailing kisses down his neck. And stopped dead when he caught a sweet, flowery scent. _That did not smell like Bones…_

“Are you wearing perfume?” Jim leaned back to see Bones’ face.

Bones blushed, a trait Jim usually found adorable. “Must be Diana?”

“Who is Diana?” Jim ground out, through his gritted teeth. He shoved Bones away, hard, and stepped back, fighting the tidal surge of jealousy, even stronger than before. 

“I met her at the medbay.” Bones rubbed the back of his neck, his blush deepening a bit. “We…uh…used one of the empty treatment rooms last night before the accident…um…interrupted us.” 

Jim sucked air through his teeth, feeling the color drain from his face, ignoring the smarting pain near his heart. His chest constricted and he swallowed hard before sucking in another deep breath. _Bones was free to be with anyone he liked. Wasn’t that their deal?_

“You’re angry.” Bones squinted at him in the grey morning light. “Why are…”

“I’m not angry.” Jim shrugged, turning away to grab his PADD off his desk. Hurt and greener than Gaila maybe but not angry. 

“So this friends with benefits thing we’ve got going…are you the only one who gets to go have fun? I’m supposed to sit at home and wait for you to gift me with your cock whenever the mood strikes?” Bones crossed his arms over his chest, his famous scowl creasing his face.

‘No…I just…” Jim raked his hands through his hair and ignored the thunderous expression on Bones’ face. _How could he explain it to Bones when he didn’t understand it yet himself?_ Jim had no right to be angry or hurt or jealous—but he was. His heart hammered and tripped in his chest and he bit his lip not to say more, pressing his lips flat together. He ignored the taste of Bones that lingered on his tongue and clenched his jaw so tightly it throbbed.

“Nevermind. I gotta get to class.” Jim scooped up his PADD and walked out. His first class wasn’t for two hours yet—which Bones knew. Aimlessly, Jim wandered over to the quad, struggling to figure out what the hell was wrong with him? He sat down under a gnarled apple tree and glared at the silvery mist just beginning to burn off. He and Bones usually loved this spot but not during the foggy, chilly San Francisco winters. He leaned his back against the tree, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees. 

Back in Riverside, he’d enjoyed several mutually agreeable friends with benefits arrangements. The only thing different here was that he and Bones were friends before they agreed on the benefits part. Did that matter?

He and Gaila had been in a non-committed relationship for years. He didn’t care if Gaila fucked anyone. They’d even enjoyed several three-ways that he’d found nothing but pleasure in. But the memory of Bones soul-kissing David… and now Jim imagined his handsome Bones tumbling into a darkened treatment room with the faceless Diana…Jim couldn’t bear it. He screwed his eyes shut, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

_Bones is mine._

Jim shook his head as he tore at the brownish grass with restless fingers, frowning at the view. The grey-green ever-shifting waters of the San Francisco bay peeked through the clouds but Jim knew it would be hours yet before the mist revealed the bridge. He rested his forehead on his knees with a sigh.

_But Bones is not really mine though…_ Jim thought miserably. And then a voice in his head, that sounded rather like Bones’ snarky tones, asked, _“Do you want him to be?”_

After an eternity of consideration, Jim looked up to see the top of the bridge now visible through the clouds and knew that he had his answer…

_Yes…but how?_


	4. Chapter 4

All week, Jim plotted and planned how to instigate a change in his relationship with Bones. During the week, between classes and medbay shifts, they rarely had a free moment. At least, Jim hoped that Bones wouldn’t have a free moment to indulge with his other friends at the Medbay. He tamped down on his jealousy and instead, spent the week being so solicitous of Bones that Bones became suspicious that Jim was up to “yet another infernal scheme!” 

On Friday, Bones worked a late shift at the medbay. After preparing the room for later, with low lighting, mood music, and the special supplies he’d obtained, Jim went out with Gaila for a bit—just for a friendly drink and to explain that he was ending their mutual friends with benefits arrangement.

“You and Doctor McCoy finally made it official then?” She asked, with a knowing look. 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Not yet but…”

“I hope so. But, then again, I’ve seen the way the doctor looks at you so…” She shrugged and leaned over to kiss his cheek before disappearing into the swirl of dancers at the Purple Squirrel to find a new friend. He downed the rest of his drink in one go, figuring he might need the liquid courage for later, and departed. 

He timed it perfectly as Bones arrived just a few minutes after he got home. Jim smiled at him before striding across the room to Bones, who eyed him warily before glancing around the room. He raised his eyebrow but before he could make a snarky comment, Jim leaned in and brushed a sweet kiss over Bones’ lips. He twined his arms around his lover’s neck. “How was your shift?”

Bones shrugged, settling his warm hands on Jim’s hips, pulling him flush against him. “Long surgery.”

Bones bent his head to capture Jim’s mouth again but Jim stepped back. He clasped Bones’ hand and led him over to his bunk. The doctor grinned crookedly at him before reaching for the buttons on Jim’s jeans. Always before between them, they’d been fast, furious, primal…but this time, Jim wanted to savor it. Gently, Jim pulled his scrub shirt over his head and unfastened the tie on his scrub pants. Ignoring the rather obvious tent in the cotton fabric, Jim guided the pants over Bones’ hips and let them pool on the floor. He couldn’t help a tiny moan when he noticed that Bones had gone commando but resolutely ignored the temptation. He pushed Bones down onto the bed on his stomach and straddled his hips. 

“What’re you up to, Jimmy?” Bones asked, his voice already husky and lower than usual.

“You had a long day. You need to relax.” Jim picked up the flavored massage oil he’d bought earlier and dribbled it across Bones’ broad shoulders. He rubbed his hands into the base of Bones’ neck, using the heat of his hands to relax the tense muscles there. Bones sighed and slid his hands under the pillow. Jim kneaded the tension out of his shoulders, using the moves he’d acquired during his brief stint as a masseuse in Riverside. 

“You keep this up and I’ll be asleep in ten minutes.”

“Oh, I rather doubt that, Bones.” Jim whispered, as he dragged his tongue across the constellations of freckles decorating Bones’ shoulders, tasting the apple flavored oil mixed with the luxurious flavor of Bones. For nearly half an hour, he continued his sensual torture, caressing Bones’ arms, his back, his legs and alternating with teasing touches until Bones squirmed beneath him, arching up to press his perfect ass into Jim’s erection. “Roll over on your back.”

As Bones complied, Jim stood next to the bed and stripped off his own clothing before straddling Bones again. Immediately, Bones rocked his hips, brushing their erections together, grinning at Jim. Jim shifted back, shaking his head. He pulled Bones arms above him and pressed his hands to the pillow. “Not yet.”

“Come on, Jimmy. Aren’t you going to give me a happy ending?” Bones leered at him with a wink.

“We’ll see.” 

Jim repeated his attentions to the front of Bones, ignoring his still rigid cock, with its enticing droplets of pre-cum beading the top. He caressed and kissed every inch of Bones, driving the other man near crazy with want and need and desire. When Bones finally cracked and reached for Jim’s cock, Jim grabbed his hands, pinning them to the bed, as he made long, slow licks around Bones’ nipples before sliding lower to suck Bones into his mouth. Just when he brought Bones to the edge of orgasm, he lifted his head and slipped back up his lover’s oil slicked body, pausing to taste him as he went.

He straddled Bones and, after quickly preparing himself, impaled himself slowly on Bones’ thick cock, drawing a deep groan from the other man. Once he cradled Bones inside him, he cupped Bones’ cheek and brushed a sweet kiss over his lush mouth. Bones’ eyes fluttered open, his brow crinkling in confusion. Jim rocked gently as he deepened the kiss. Jim twined his hands with Bones and rocked slowly to completion, never stopping their soul-drugging kiss. Bones thrust up into Jim, moaning his name, as Jim spilled on his stomach before collapsing onto his chest, breathing hard. He shifted to the side, snuggling against Bones, who after a few seconds hesitation, wrapped his arms around him. They’d never cuddled before.

Jim rested his head over Bones’ still pounding heart, listening as his lover’s breathing returned to normal. _Now or never, Kirk._ “Bones, I don’t want to be friends with benefits anymore.”

“Oh.” Bones started to shift away.

“No—I mean, I don’t want to just be that.” Jim raised his head to look Bones in the face, blue eyes meeting hazel straight on.

“What do you want, Jimmy?” Bones rasped.

“Same thing I’ve always wanted.” Jim stared at him, letting his feelings show in his eyes, trying to tell him the words he couldn’t yet say—that he’d never said to anyone. “You.”

Bones smiled at him. “Well, darlin,’ if that’s what you want, you better ask me out to dinner first.”

“Is that…do you want..too?”

Bones just smiled before kissing him. Jim sank into the kiss, sagging against Bones as relief swamped him, before another thought struck. Jim raised his head, enjoying the sight of a sex-mussed Bones.

“What about Dave and Diana?” Jim said, biting his lower lip.

“They’re good friends…but not with benefits.” He tried to pull Jim close for another kiss but Jim stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Bones…you…on purpose…set me up.” Jim huffed out.

“You’re not the only genius on campus, darlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed this drabble. Thank you so much for your kind comments. They always make my day.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome and wonderful brainstorming buddy/beta reader, WeWillSpockYou. She is the BEST EVA! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so delighted that this story got such a great reception. For Bones' side of this one, please check out "My Side of the Story" at:

[My Side of the Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2061456/chapters/4480659)


End file.
